Running from the Past
by iIce
Summary: How long had it been? How many times did she try to forget his face? And now he was standing in front of her, as a vampire? It wasn’t supposed to be like this! She was supposed to find her happily ever after with Emmett, not with Royce.
1. First Known Last Killed

Running from the past

Hey guys,

It's me again, and this is my newest story.

Summary: How long had it been? How many times did she try to forget his face? And now he was standing in front of her, as a vampire? It wasn't supposed to be like this! She was supposed to find her happily ever after with Emmett, not with Royce.

Then why was he wanting her back?

Hope you enjoy it!!

Xx

Ree.

--

She walked down the stairs silently, her steps leaving no trace that anyone had ever entered.

Emmett followed closely behind her as they stepped into the living room. He was holding her hand, and he had a wide smirk on his face as if he had just won the jackpot.

Esme smiled, slightly amused, as they walked towards her with their school bags.

"Let's go back to school." sneered Rosalie angrily.

Of course, no one was happy about going back to school for the hundredth time, but none of the other Cullen kids made it as obvious as Rosalie.

She hated it; having to be around humans and pretend to be an age that she certainly wasn't! She had everyone looking at her, not that it

bothered her, but they looked at her as if she were an alien because of her beauty, because of her white skin, because of her golden eyes. It was infuriating!

She didn't like not fitting in; it was something she didn't want. Usually everything was about her; her whole world centered with what she wanted, but the humans... they didn't want anything to do with her, probably because they kept to themselves but even so.

Her eyes immediately turned cold as they drove into the school car park, her lips pursed as she silently fumed.

She didn't like to pretend to be something she wasn't; she was a beautiful vampire, not a silent, stoic human!

They walked into the school slowly, ignoring the fact that to humans it was quick and purposeful. Slowly, always so slowly.

--

As she entered the English class room with her husband, they sat down in their usual seats.

Rosalie glared at everyone who dared look at her, everyone did and they immediately took a step back as they met her gaze. They knew not to mess with her.

The lesson started with grammar and sentence composing as it always did; it soon boiled to everything that Rosalie had been doing for the last 50 years of her life over and over again in the same school every few years.

She looked out of the window; she was in building 4A room 102 on the right side, staring at the cafeteria.

A face appeared at the window quickly and then promptly disappeared.

She gasped, not wanting to believe her eyes.

Royce.

The class turned to look at her, faces ranging from fear to cautious adoration.

"Ms. Cullen is there something you want to share?" Asked the teacher.

She looked at him, amazed.

"Nothing," She said quietly, confused.

"Rose, what happened?" Emmett asked after they walked out of PE class towards lunch, suddenly remembering the state that his wife had been in before.

"Nothing," she muttered, coldly grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They entered the cafeteria and like always the people talked; the students, the teachers, even the lunch lady.

She held her head high, not in arrogance, but because she didn't know how else to act. She couldn't have been right, could she?

There was still a puzzled look on her face for the rest of the day, despite Emmett's worry.

She walked into their house quietly.

"Hello Rose; how was your day?" Esme asked, appearing next to her.

"Fine," she muttered as she ran up the stairs and into her room.

_What I saw, I imagined; it couldn't have been real! It was just an illusion; my mind was playing a stupid trick on me!)_ She thought to herself panickedly, pacing.

There was a knock on the door, soft but sharp.

Edward opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the unfamiliar man at the door.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Rosalie Hale." He said, his voice nearly musical, but there was no harmony in it.

"Rose, someone's here for you." Edward said, confused. He couldn't understand the man's strange thoughts.

She walked down the stairs slowly, taking her time, waiting worriedly for Emmett to join her.

When she entered the room, she saw her whole family standing there expectantly as they waited for an explanation.

She gasped her hands flying to her mouth as she realized who it was.

"Royce!" She exclaimed, her mind reeling.

"Hello Rosie, did you miss me?" Royce asked seductively.

"No, it can't be; I killed you! You're dead! You died decades ago!" She gasped.

"Truly, I did, but in an immortal way." Royce replied, smirking at her.

"I think it's about time that you came home, Rosie." He said, his smirk turning cold.

"I am at home." Rosalie muttered, taking Emmet's hand and standing behind him as if he could protect her. Emmett barred the way, lip curling up to expose his teeth.

"Not this wretched place, I mean your real home; you are Rosalie King! You're my wife!" He said scathingly.

Emmet growled loudly as Edward snarled in tune, their glares matching in intensity.

"I think it would be better if you would leave." Carlisle said in strained tones.

"I think I will stay a little longer if you don't-"

"Oh, but we do mind." Jasper coldly cut him off, glaring at Royce for wanting to take his sister away.

Royce walked out of the door, pausing at the entrance with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"You will be mine again Rosalie, no matter how much you hide, I promise that I will always find you." he vowed, a sick laugh shaking his shoulders as he disappeared.

--

Emmett was shocked much like everyone in the family.

But not for the same reason. It had been the look on Rosalie's face, an emotion that Emmett hadn't seen on her face in years. It was something he wished he'd never had to see.

Fear.

She was scared; her world had just turned upside down, and her supposedly dead former fiancé just showed up, very much alive, and very much immortal.

And he wanted her back. His gaze alone promised that they'd meet again, and it would be deadly.

But Emmett wasn't going to let that happen; no one would take Rose away from him.

At least, not if he could stop it.

---

Hey guys,

Hope you like it! Please review!!!

Critics are always good, as are nice comments =)

Xx

Ree


	2. Love Understand My Pain

Hey guys!!

Thanks for your reviews!  
I totaly had inspiration!!

Thanks to my Beta too!!! She makes sure that you guys get a clean chapter=).

Anyway here we go!  
33 iIce ----

Roslaie had been fazed ever since.

In school.

At home.

While hunting.

No one could touch her anymore, it was like she was in the state of shock and no one could help her.

It worried Emmet.

She wouldn't let him touch her, she woulddn't want to hear the comforting words that he offered to her.

She closed herself away from everyone.

"It's going to be alright." said Esme softly on the third day of Rosalie's strange behaiviour.

"No, no it's not, he's supposed to be dead, I killed him I know I did." said Rosalie gripping the chair infront of her.

"Rosalie calm down, nothing is going to happen to you." said Jasper soothingly.

"You don't know that." she snapped at him.

"But I do." said Alice softly walking up to her and embracing her.

She immidietly stiffened.

"It's going to be okay." whispered Alice "We won't let anything happen to you."

It hurt, it hurt to see her like this, so scared and vunrable.

"No one is going to touch you." said Edward placing a hand on her embraced shoulder.

Emmet stood out in the side lines watching, trying to think of what to do.

The comforting went on, and Rosalie still didn't accept it.

She was still stiff and quiet, but she tried to interact.

"Come on Rose." said Emmet, taking her hand.

They were going to school again.

She sighed and let herself be pulled into the front seat of the car.

"Let's go." she muttered as Alice and Jasper jumped into the back.

They drove quickly, quicker then usual, as if the day would be over faster if they got to school earlier.

Everyone starred as always, and the classes were as boring as they had ever been.

Lunch came sooner then expected, the time Rosalie hated most at the moment.

Everyone starred at her, everyone talked about her, but they didn't know what was wrong.

She walked into the cafeteria with Emmet, hand in hand as they normally did.

"The pretty blonde one is Rosalie Hale, and the big buff guy is Emmet Cullen, but don't bother their together, like together-together." she heard a voice say, she looked to her right and saw Selena Rodregez, a quite popular girl in school, talking to a new girl.

The new girl, Maria Nott, she had black short hair, her face covered in make-up, her clothes a bit to tight around her curves.

Roalie smiled to herself, no matter what the girls in school did, she would always be more beautiful and she would always have Emmet.

Emmet.

Yes, Emmet was hers and no one was going to take that away, not Royce, not Maria no one, Emmet was hers, and hers alone.

They sat down at their usual table waiting for the others to join them.

Emmet put his arm around her shoulders as she moved closer to him, he whispered soft words into her ear.

Hopeing that he was convincing her that he would never leave.

After all, he had promised her that he would be there, forever.

Jasper and Alice were next to sit down "Hello." said Alice cheerfully.

Rosalie looked up at Alice "Have you seen the new girl?"

"Is the Selena girl dishing dirt on the Cullen name again?" asked Emmet.

Rosalie smirked "We don't like girls called Maria do we now Jasper?" she asked.

He smiled at her swiftly "No we don't." he agreed.

Alice looked down at her tray and started picking apart a piece of bread with her fingers a soft smile on her face.

"She's normal again." thought Alice toherself as Edward and Bella sat down next to them.

Edward sent her a swift smile then went back to Bella.

Rosalie put her head in the small of Emmet's neck and sighed "I'm tired." she said quietly.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." said Emmet into her hair kissing it softly.

---

Hope you liked it 33 -Waves-  
iIce 


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating my computer broke down and I'm working on retyping everything.

But you will have a new chapter soon I promise!

Thanks for all your reviews, you should have a new chapter by Saturday!

Thanks for all your support.

Much Love

xx


End file.
